Victims of the Selfish Homeowner
Victims of the Selfish Homeowner is a fictitious lost Legends of the Hidden Temple proto-series that aired 20 episodes in October of 1992. The teams were the same colors as in the official series, but each one was referred to as "the (color) team". Details *Run: October 5-30, 1992 *Host: Kirk Fogg *Contestant Age Group: 9-13 *Villain: A selfish billionaire homeowner named Miss D. Meaner. Proto-Olmec A full-bodied puppet dog named Bernard who can talk to humans. He is the only good inhabitant of Miss D. Meaner's property. Proto-Temple Guards Miss D. Meaner had three guards that each needed $1,000,000 to be passed. Meaner acted as a fourth guard who, when a player rescues the victims from their penalty, needed to be outrunned before she captures a player or time runs out. Proto-Moat Teams needed to raft on a river to Meaner's property. The first four to do so would advance to the next round while the two that were eliminated would receive a consolation prize and later be captives in the final round. Proto-Steps of Knowledge Bernard would tell Kirk and the teams how the main victim ended up in Meaner's property and where the winning team needs to rescue the victims from. The victims who have been held captive with the eliminated players would be hikers, pets, or homeless people. There is a secret hideout (that Meaner does not know about) in the forest adjacent to the property. Teams need to find signs with questions and choose the correct direction (with the correct answer) three times to make it to the hideout. The first two teams to do so would advance to the next round while the two that were eliminated would also receive a consolation prize and be held captive. Proto-Temple Games In the secret hideout, three one-minute games are played to determine who will advance to the final round. The first and second games are for $500,000 while the third is for $1,000,000. The team with the most money would advance to the final round. If there is a tie, Kirk would ask a bonus question. The team who correctly answers the question would advance to the final round. However, if a team answers incorrectly, their opponents advance. The eliminated team would end up like the previous four. Proto-Temple Run The winning team needs to race through the mansion on Meaner's property to rescue the victims. Before the run starts, Kirk Fogg would unlock the mansion and a three minute timer would be set. On Fogg's "go", the player who chose to go first would be sent in the mansion and would find the key that unlocks one of the doors leading to the captives' location. If a guard is encountered, the player must give him $1,000,000. However, if a player has $500,000 or no money, the player is captured. If a team won $1,500,000 in the previous round, another $500,000 would be placed somewhere in the mansion. Once the captives were freed, the homeowner would her way to the room where the player freed the captives and needed to be outrunned. If she is encountered along the way, the game does not end unless she captures the player who freed the captives. Once the captives were successfully rescued, the winning team would win a grand prize. Smaller prizes would be won for playing and/or freeing the captives. Players would win real money for each million dollars retained after winning. In reality however, they would win $100 ($50 apiece) for each million dollars and $50 ($25 apiece) for each half million dollars.